


Arranged

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Happily Ever After, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Tiberius/Tony, Protective Steve Rogers, Some Plot, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Royalty AU-- Howard arranges a match between Tony and Steve, but when Tony tries to run away with Tiberius instead, Steve goes after his betrothed and brings him home. Things are difficult between the couple at first, but an impulsive kiss leads to softer moments, and finally the arranged pair find happiness together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Stories! [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786345
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1036





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @thestoriesinmyhead who wanted a Stony Arranged Marriage AU ft. Nobility!Tony and War Hero!Steve, with a side order of Ty being just The Worst, and Tony having a stutter because we love that.

The news of Anthony Edward Stark, Earl of Alnwick and eventual Duke of Whitehall, suddenly being engaged to Captain Steven Rogers, former soldier and decorated war hero, took society by _storm_. 

Hopeful debutantes were crushed to realize that not one, but _two _of the Seasons most eligible bachelors were suddenly off the market, nosy matrons speculated _scandal _over their afternoon teas and more than a few winks were shared among the gentlemen as they confided their _own _wish to bed the gorgeous heir to the Stark fortune. 

His Grace, the Duke of Whitehall was pleased with the match, confident he’d saved both his son _and _the Stark name from ruin at the hands of the dishonorable Viscount Stone. Linking Anthony to an older husband with well established ties to the Kingdom, a record of loyal service, and a wall full of commendations from the Queen herself was beneficial enough, but Howard had another reason behind the match. 

Anthony had.. well he had _strayed _lately. The young man had grown restless within the confines of high society, had taken to skipping parties and avoiding responsibilities, had started staying out drinking with the Viscount Stone and coming home disheveled at all hours of the night. 

He was doing nothing the other young heirs didn’t do from time to time, but Howard was _particularly _worried about the Viscount Stone’s influence. For all his minor rebellion, Anthony was shy and mostly sheltered, sweet and perhaps even a touch naive and Howard was well aware that Tiberius Stone would take full advantage. 

The man was a drunk, a gambler and a coward and having Anthony in his clutches and access to all the money behind the Stark name… 

Well, Howard was hoping this marriage would not only corral the wayward Earl’s less _palatable _tastes and bring Anthony back around towards what was proper and expected of his title, but he thought perhaps the Captain Rogers would be enough to turn Anthony’s eye entirely from Tiberius and that lifestyle.

It would work, he was _sure _of it. 

The Duke was so sure of it in fact, that he had secured the match, set the engagement and readied a marriage ceremony to happen all with in the same week and had yet to even introduce his son the Earl and the illustrious Captain Rogers. 

“It will be fine.” Howard had assured the Captain. “All nobles dread the day when we have to choose a spouse, and this way Anthony will not have to worry. You will gain prestige and standing in society, and with your guiding influence, Anthony will leave this careless life behind. You two are a perfect match.” 

“A perfect match” the Duke had insisted and yet Anthony had been suspiciously _absent _from that evenings supper and only after Howard demanded answers from the servants did it come to light that Anthony had gone out with the Viscount Stone again, the very man Howard had orchestrated the marriage to avoid.

Howard had gone nearly purple with rage, but Steve had quickly and smoothly offered to go and retrieve the Earl himself, claiming a want to meet Anthony outside the expectations of their stations. “If I come around simply wanting a drink together, perhaps it will ease any awkwardness .” He’d suggested, and Howard begrudgingly agreed.

That had been nearly two hours previous, and now Captain Rogers was sat in a back table of a tavern and sipping at his ale, eyes firmly trained on the center table where a certain Viscount was sprawled in a chair and pounding back his fourth pint of the night, loudly talking over the other men at the table, snapping his fingers at the waitresses and generally making as much an _ass _of himself as possible. 

The Gilded Arms was a tavern for nobility who liked to pretend they were peasants. By design it resembled buildings found closer to the docks, but upon closer inspection the outside walls were beautifully laid brick and the doors crafted with fine timbers. The tables inside appeared rough but there was never a splinter found and even though the interior was shadowy, it was an ambiance of _effort_, dark wood and darker stone, heavy curtains and richly scented smoke. 

Patrons here could shed the appearance of wealth and responsibility and ignore the manners expected of their station, but still avoid a stain on their silk and the scent of _common _in their hair. 

The Viscount Stone fit the motif perfectly, affecting a casual pose and sloppy air though he still exuded the sort of entitlement only _noblemen _managed.

But despite the haughtiness and fancy clothes, the entitlement and loud conversation, the Viscount was overshadowed entirely by the presence of the Earl of Alnwyn, who sat slightly away from the table and was without a doubt the most _beautiful _person Steve had ever laid eyes on. 

The general descriptions of curly hair and pretty eyes hadn’t done Anthony Stark justice, a vague notion of perfect skin and a lovely smile weren’t near enough to prepare Steve for the sight in front of him, and for a foolish moment, Steve wished he had stopped in the hall at the Stark Estate and studied the family portraits just so he wouldn’t be currently staring like a _fool_. 

Anthony was stunning even in simple clothing, his smile eye catching and curls endearingly messy. His facial hair was shaped into some intricate design and next to men who flaunted their prestige with jewels and flashy baubles, Anthony’s lips were such an intriguing shade of red that the Captain’s entire body tightened in a flash of _longing _when they parted over the rim of a cup.

_Wow_. 

Steve forced his attention away from Anthony’s mouth and back to the conversation happening at the table. The Viscount was bragging loudly about some feat of athleticism while Anthony listened with an awed half smile and bright adoration in his eyes. The Earl was obviously a man besotted as he leaned in close to whisper into Ty’s ear and Steve suddenly wondered if he was making the wrong decision pursuing the marriage. 

As beautiful as Anthony was and as badly as Steve suddenly wanted him, if the Earl was happy with the Viscount–

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Tiberius said far louder than necessary, drawing the attention of most gathered. “It would seem my paramour requires a moment alone with me. How fortunate for us both, hm? I wonder what he could possibly want to see me outside for!” 

Steve watched with narrowed eyes as the tavern erupted into cheers while Anthony blushed a dark shade of embarrassed red and ducked his head. Any other time, the Captain would have left well enough alone and not tried to intrude on what Anthony had obviously hoped to be a private moment, but when the couple went out behind the tavern by way of back door, Steve put his ale aside and went out the front to work his way around and try to overhear the conversation. 

The Viscount had proved himself to be the drunkard and a braggart Howard had warned Steve about, but now he was also someone who would loudly announce a private moment with his lover and that more than anything else set Steve’s teeth on edge. 

He did not like the Viscount at all and the thought of his future _husband _spending too much time alone with the man made him want to growl.

The Captain arrived around back of the tavern just in time to hear Anthony urgently whispering, “—announce our of-ficial betrothal t-tonight! Don’t you love me? Don’t you want–want–want to stop this–” 

“Stop that.” Tiberius was still too loud, the alcohol making it difficult to temper his volume, and his slurred annoyance carried far in the early evening air. “Don’t stutter, it makes you sound like a simpleton. Stop and think about your words.” 

“S-sorry.” Anthony cleared his throat and when he spoke next, his words were slow and carefully measured and Steve grimaced over the Viscounts absentminded cruelty. “My father intends to–to make my betrothal official tonight. I th-thought you were going to take me away from here.” 

“I will.” Tiberius lit up a cigar and blew a plume of smoke into the dark. “We could run away tonight if you wanted. I’ve been looking for a reason to leave and if you want to come along, all the better. You don’t even need clothes. Just visit your father’s solicitor and get some money and we can go. All we need is money and each other, hm?” 

“You’ve b-been looking for a rea-reason to leave?” Anthony asked in confusion. “Wh-why?” 

“I meant for the _both _of us to leave.” Tiberius corrected, and when Anthony nodded in immediate agreement, Steve nearly moved forward right then. 

The Viscount was alternating between leering at Anthony and ogling the serving girls as they ducked in and out of the back entrance to the tavern, swaying on his feet after too much to drink, sloppy with his smoke and careless with his tone. He was all too blase about running away, it was _highly _suspicious that he was insisting all Anthony needed was money, and yet the pretty brunette was staring as if Tiberius was reciting poetry and promising him the moon. 

Was Anthony really that naive? That _innocent_? 

“We can meet before midnight at Queen’s Crossing by the river.” Tiberius said then. “Remember to bring your money and I’ll bring an extra horse and we can leave this all behind.”

“Promise?” 

“C’mon love.” Tiberius laughed and hugged the smaller brunette up against his body, groping low at Anthony’s rear, low enough that Steve looked away for decency’s sake. “You get the money and wait for me. I’ll go back inside, have a drink or two with the gents so nothing looks suspicious, then you and I will get out of here. I have a few people I need’ta get away from anyway, this will be wonderful.”

“Alright.” Anthony stood on his toes and pursed his lips for a kiss. “I l-love you.” 

“Sure you do.” Tiberius brushed his knuckles over Anthony’s cheek and gave him a little push away. “Go on to the solicitors and I’ll find you before midnight.” 

Steve should have intervened right then. He should have demanded Anthony return home to the Stark Estate with him. Tiberius clearly didn’t share the same level of affection as Anthony and even from this distance it was obvious the Viscount was too drunk to remember the plan. Anthony would be left waiting in the cold hoping Tiberius would arrive to him away to a new life, one apparently funded by the Earl’s own inheritance. 

Steve should have intervened, but instead he waited until Anthony and Tiberius had parted ways, and then went to the stables to retrieve Nomad.

The marriage might be arranged, but Steve was sure he was already half in love with his soon-to-be husband. 

He would go along to Queens Crossing and wait in the woods. If by some miracle Tiberius did arrive, Steve would take his leave and let the couple be, dissolve the marriage contract and move on with his life. 

But he would only wait so long before bringing Anthony in from the cold and taking his betrothed home to be safe. 

…safe and hopefully, _eventually_, loved. 

**************

The church bells outside Queen’s Crossing chimed _midnight _and Tony wrapped his coat tighter around his midsection to ward off the biting chill. Any minute now, Tiberius would come along and they would cross the border to the East and _freedom_. 

He didn’t want to marry a stodgy old Army Captain, he didn’t want a predictable life and all the responsibilities that would come with the heavy Stark title. His father had raised him to not give a damn about societal expectations but now Tony was of age to be married, Howard had realized the error of his ways and was demanding change. 

But Tony didn’t want to change. Tiberius wasn’t _perfect _but he was adventure and laughter and new places and interesting friends far removed from the pomp and circumstance of court and high Society events, and that’s what Tony wanted. Ty had promised a new country to see every few months and a trip to the sea, maybe even to the islands. Away from this place, their love would grow and flourish and since Tony was the future Duke of Whitehall he had access to all sorts of money, power and influence and they would never want for anything. 

It would be _perfect_.

Tony’s smile faltered when the church bells chimed again and he realized an _hour _had passed while he was shivering, lost in dreams about seeing the world. It was one in the morning and Tiberius had yet to appear but maybe he’d been distracted by his friends or stopped to have an extra drink, or paused to get another blanket because it was cold. 

Another half hour passed, and finally Tony heard the sound of hooves on rock. He looked up with a hopeful, expectant smile but the sight of an unfamiliar horse made his brows draw together. 

“Who-who-who–” Tony cursed quietly and tried again. “Who’s there? Who is it?”

“My Lord.” the man on the horse had blonde hair and blue eyes, the sort of jawline that spoke of unending stubbornness and a demeanor that demanded immediate obedience. A military insignia on his coat, a trained straightness to his posture, and Tony’s heart sank even _further _when he realized the stranger could only be one man, his thought process validated when then blond said, “My name is Captain Steve Rogers, and I’m here to take you home.” 

_My betrothed. The man I was running away from. _

“You kn-knew I was out here?” Tony huddled further into his coat and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Did you f-f-follow me? Or tell Ty not to-o-o come? Did my f-father put you up to this?” 

“I did not tell the Viscount to stay away, but yes, your father asked that I come get you from the Gilded Arms.” The Captain’s voice was low and smooth and perhaps another time it would have sent shivers down Tony’s spine, but for tonight he was too upset to care about the unexpected ripple of attraction. “I followed you here only to be sure you were safe, but I wouldn’t have stopped you from leaving if that’s what you wanted.” 

Tony kept staring at the ground, humiliated tears icing on his face. “He’s n-n-not coming, is he? I’ve be-been waiting out here like a fool and f-freezing and he’s n-not coming.” 

“I think it is very cold and very late.” The Captain didn’t mention Tony’s tears, nor did he sound the least bit condescending as he reached down for Tony’s hand. “Please allow me to take you home, Anthony.” 

“It’s jus-s-st Tony.” Tony allowed himself to be pulled onto the massive stallion and sat snug between the Captain’s thighs. He was too tired to argue and too cold to bother leaning away when the Captain wrapped a thick arm around his waist. “N-n-no one calls me Anthony except my fath-ther when he tries to b-be proper. Just Tony.” 

“Tony, then.” The Captain agreed quietly, and spurred the horse into a trot without another word, wheeling about and heading back towards town. 

Tony was grateful for the silence. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t even want to think. He wanted to cringe away from the Captain and the impending marriage, he wanted to turn and burrow into the solid chest and cry until he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to face a lifetime with a man who could only _pity _him at this point, and he certainly didn’t want to ever see Tiberius again, but alas, neither of _those _particular moments could be avoided. 

So when they came into town and saw Tiberius being helped from the tavern to the inn next door with one hand on a tightly dressed woman and the other around the shoulders of a loudly laughing, half unbuttoned brunette, Tony dug his nails into his palms and but at his lip until it bled so he wouldn’t scream. 

And when they finally made it to the Estate house and Howard came blustering down the stairs shouting about Tony missing the engagement announcement and how the hell did it take a war hero so long to track someone down in a village of this size and did they know how cold it was—

Tony ignored the Captain’s well meaning attempts to calm Howard and the butler’s attempts to help him with his coat and said quietly, “I will no longer be p-p-pursuing any contact with the Viscount Stone. Please arrange for this mmmarriage to take place sooner rather than l-later, I want to sign and be d-done with it as s-s-soon as possible.” 

And once he was safe in his own rooms, Tony swept a vase off the dresser and onto the floor just to hear it shatter, then stepped through the pieces to crumple against the side of his bed. 

He was so so stupid. So unbelievably _stupid _to ever believe Tiberius would come through for him. The Viscount had promised adventure and travel and he’d forgotten Tony with in the hour to take two strangers to bed. He’d promised love-

–he’d promised _love_, hadn’t he?

Tony thought back over the last conversation when he’d asked for a kiss and whispered _I love you_ and Tiberius had answered… he had answered…

_Sure you do. _

Tony put his head down and cried himself to sleep right there on the floor. 

**********

The marriage ceremony for the Season’s two most eligible bachelors was nothing more than a few words said by a judge and perfunctory signatures on obligatory documents. Steve wore his dress uniform and Tony wore a crisp white shirt and fitted black pants, and even though Steve couldn’t stop staring at the lovely lines of his soon to be husband, Tony didn’t look up to meet the Captain’s eyes once. 

“Perhaps after you two have settled in together, we could arrange a ball to celebrate the occasion.” Howard murmured to Steve as they lifted a few of Tony’s bags onto the back of the carriage. “You understand why he’s reluctant now. A broken heart puts a damper on any day, a wedding day even more so.” 

“Of course I understand.” Steve swallowed the disappointment still lingering on the back of his tongue. All the ways he’d imagined his wedding day going, none had included a groom that wouldn’t look at him and marked _silence _as the judge pronounced them married. 

“Of course I understand.” he said again, and he really did. Tony had come downstairs that morning with puffy eyes and red cheeks, and every time he’d tried to speak, the words had come stammered and stuttered until the Earl had given up with a frustrated cry and hadn’t spoken again. 

It was heartbreaking and Steve had wanted nothing more than to fold the pretty brunette into his arms and hush away the lingering tears, perhaps even kiss the sadness from the dip of Tony’s mouth, but he knew that wasn’t an option. A kiss after signing the papers hadn’t been an option either, and now as Tony sat looking out the window as the carriage rolled away from the estate, the Captain wondered for what must have been the _hundredth _time if he’d made a mistake agreeing to the marriage. 

“I think you’ll enjoy Rosewood.” Steve made an attempt to break the quiet after several minutes, and Tony seemed to startle, as if he’d forgotten Steve was in the carriage. “The Queen gifted the estate to me when I retired from the Army as a reward for my years of service. It’s not near as big as your family home, but it will be fine for you and I. I keep a minimal staff so we should have lots of privacy.” 

Tony didn’t answer, but his dark eyes flicked over Steve’s face with a hint of curiosity before he turned back to the window. 

“I don’t actually know all that much about you.” Steve tried again, keeping his tone light and conversational. “But I heard you love to read. Rosewood has a beautiful little library and you are more than welcome to take whichever books you like. Or if you wanted to ride and explore the estate, there is a river running along the back of the property and an orchard and–” 

“I know you agreed to this marriage because it will be beneficial to you.” Tony said slowly, steadily, the words obviously practiced and rehearsed until he could say them with minimal stuttering. “And I know you pity me for what happened with the Viscount, so I appreciate your pay-patience today. But I have nnnnever been so thoroughly humiliated in my life, so after t-t-tonight, please just leave me alone.” 

“After tonight?” Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. “What is tonight?” 

“Af-after you–” Tony was more unsure this time, his speech halting. “After you– take your hus-husbandly right.”

“My husbandly right.” Steve’s jaw dropped at the implication of the words. He was by no means a blushing virgin, and of course he’d thought about taking his husband, but not _tonight_, not when they’d barely said two words to each other and Tony’s eyes were still red with tears. “My Lord, um, Tony– that is _your _husbandly right as well. Not– not just mine. You have the right to um–” 

Good Lord, there had never been a sentence more difficult to complete than this one. “–to request such a thing, or to deny it. As you wish.” 

“Oh.” Tony blinked at Steve a few times. “Well I don’t w-want it. Please just leave me al-lone.” 

“I see.” Steve made a valiant effort to disguise a flash of hurt, reminding himself that Tony’s choice was coming from a recently broken heart and was only to be expected. “Then I won’t ask. And I will give you your space. I would never ask for something you aren’t ready to freely share with me.” 

“Thank you.” Tony nervously pleated the folds of his coat in his fingers, sneaking another look at the imposing blond. “…they said you were a good mmmman. Th-thank you.” 

“Of course.” The Captain cleared his throat and Tony waited uncertainly for whatever was coming next, but after a moment Steve only shook his head and repeated, “Of course.” 

The rest of the journey to Rosewood was made in silence, but this time Tony snuck a few cautious looks at his new husband and let himself admire the tall frame and broad shoulders, strong arms nearly splitting the seams at his sleeves. Steve really _was _handsome, beautiful in a virile sort of way and–

The carriage jolted to a stop and Tony snapped his head around to look out the window, cheeks heating in embarrassment when the Captain turned and caught him staring. 

“I didn’t tell you how lovely you looked today.” Steve offered a hand to help his new husband out of the carriage, his voice warm with admiration. “I hope you always wear your hair soft like that. I never understood why the nobility preferred such smooth styles for their hair.” 

“You d-don’t have to do that.” Tony ignored Steve’s help and jumped to the ground by himself. “If-f we aren’t going to consum-mate anything, you d-don’t have to p-pay me compliments.” 

“We’re _married_, Tony.” Steve said blankly, not sure if he was stunned or hurt that his new husband assumed compliments were only necessary as…. as foreplay. “I enjoy how handsome my husband is whether or not we are sharing a bed.” 

“R-right.” Tony’s jaw clenched and he looked away, ashamed. “S-sorry.” 

“No I’m um–” Steve took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to–” 

“I j-just want to be left alone.” Tony whispered. “Please? If-f you don’t want to take me t-to bed, just leave m-me alone.” 

“I have several things to take care of in my office tonight, so I won’t be upstairs for some time, feel free to settle in as you need.” Another flash of hurt, another reminder that Tony was heartbroken and needed time, and Steve worked hard to keep the emotion from his eyes and tone. “There is only one masters chambers here at Rosewood, but you are welcome to it. I’ll have my things moved to another suite.” 

“I d-don’t mean to put-put-put–” Tony put his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. “I don’t mean to put you from your room.” 

“It’s no bother.” Steve took a chance and reached out to brush his knuckles over Tony’s cheek. “And I don’t mind when you stutter, Tony. Please don’t be embarrassed about it.” 

Tony’s lips thinned to tense, disapproving line and he pulled away from Steve’s touch, picking up his overnight bag and heading up the stairs alone. 

_Leave me alone._

Steve went to his office and tried not to feel quite so miserable, quite so disheartened.

An arranged marriage had seemed a perfect chance to find love after his nearly twenty years in the military, a way to avoid all the annoyance of the Season and immature debutantes, a better likelihood of finding a partner well matched to Steve’s life. Just because two people were matched didn’t mean they couldn’t grow to enjoy each other, to share laughter and sweet moments, to touch gently and to know _intimately _and to let their hearts beat as one, and that was everything Steve could imagine wanting. 

His own parents were arranged and had enjoyed a lifetime of love together, so Steve knew it was still possible with Tony even with this less than ideal start and with that thought in mind the Captain went to bed determined to set things right between himself and his new husband. 

He woke in the morning with a hopeful smile– 

–and found the dining room empty, Tony nowhere to be seen. 

It was the first of dozens of meals the newly married Captain would eat alone. 

***************

Tony didn’t come down for breakfast once in the first month at Rosewood. He arrived for a cup of coffee sometime closer to lunch and rarely would stay to pick through the meal with a listless expression and little to say. 

Suppertime at least brought the Earl to the table fully dressed in respectable dinner-wear but despite Steve’s attempts at conversation, Tony remained quiet. 

The Captain had been a bachelor for a long time so he was used to a quiet house, but the silence seemed _oppressive _now that there was someone Steve wanted to talk to. He wanted to _know _about Tony, about his likes and dislikes, he wanted to chase the infrequent lingering looks the pretty brunette would give if he saw Steve shirtless in the hall or coming in from a ride with Nomad, he wanted to bask in the slight smiles he could pry free with a witty comment or by sharing something from his plate he knew Tony enjoyed.

There was something here between them, a spark, a little bit of light, _something _and Steve desperately wanted to explore it so as one month together slid into two, Steve began seeking out his husband during the day. 

It began with joining Tony in the kitchen when he finally made it down for a cup of coffee. Steve simply brought his newspaper or book into the kitchen to have a cup of his own so they could sit together and even though Tony was jumpy and uncomfortable at first, after a few days he relaxed enough to sit at the table with Steve and sip in companionable quiet. 

Then Steve made more attempts for conversation at lunch, asking Tony polite but leading questions until the answers came a little easier and Tony admitted to not eating much at dinner the night before because he didn’t care for a particular sauce, or that the current book he’d taken from the library was one he’d read enough to have memorized but still never grew tired of. 

Talking at supper led to Tony stammering through questions about Steve’s family, about the photograph and medal in the study with the name ‘_James Buchanan Barnes_’ inscribed along the bottom, and in turn Steve asked about Tony’s friends, about his hobbies, about his favorite foods. 

Each little step was encouraging and one day Steve took a chance and went right upstairs to the library with a fresh cup of coffee and asked, “Do you mind if I join you, Tony?” 

“Oh.” Tony looked up from his book in confusion, his eyes darting between Steve’s earnest smile and the steaming cup of coffee. “I s-suppose. Sorry, I’ll– I’ll go.” 

He got up to leave, book tucked under his arm and a miserable light in his eyes, and Steve put a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. “Where are you going?” 

“You said you w-wanted the li-li-library.” Tony gestured around them and tried to to free his arm from Steve’s grasp. “Right?” 

“Oh honey.” Steve’s eyes dimmed in sympathy and he shook his head. “I asked if I could join you. I don’t want to be in here alone, I want to be in here with _you_. I want to spend time with _you_. Tell me about which book you’re reading today.” 

“Don’t–don’t do that.” Tony jerked away, hurt and maybe a little sadness twisting his mouth into a frown. “Don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t act li-like that.” Tony put the book down and folded his arms tight over his chest. “There’s no r-reason to act like that, don’t–don’t– you don’t have to pret-tend. My books aren’t in-in-teresting, my st-st-stutter isn’t _endearing_, you don’t ha-have to pretend. It’s-s one thing to t-talk over dinner, that’s po-polite. But you don’t have to-to come here and pret-tend.”

A flash of memory through Steve’s mind, Tiberius’s voice loud and cold and cutting as he snapped at Tony not to stutter like a _simpleton_. How many other things had Tiberius been needlessly cruel about, how many times had he ignored Tony or pushed him aside? 

Steve’s chest squeezed uncomfortably as he whispered, “But I’m not pretending, sweetheart.” and Tony grimaced away from the endearment. “No no, I’m sorry. Don’t pull away, Tony I just want to know you, I want to be around you, I promise.” 

Steve watched helplessly as Tony stammered out another, “D-d-don’t do that!” and all but ran from the room. 

It felt like a _failure_, like Steve had pushed too hard too fast even though it had been hardly anything at all. It felt ruined, like all of their steps forward had been erased and it felt even worse when every single time the Captain entered a room after that day, Tony simply got up and walked away. 

Their meals together dwindled to nothing, there was no coffee shared in the kitchen, and the small strides they’d made in talking and smiling at each other seemed a distant memory. 

Tony went back to hiding in his room and cursing his stutter and Steve went back to worrying this entire thing had been a mistake. _Why had he ever thought an arranged marriage would work? _

And then one day Steve found Tony in the library again. 

He never wanted to be the one to walk away. Steve wanted to keep trying and he wanted to keep talking but he was tired of the rejection and the uncertainty so today, he turned to leave and grant Tony’s wish to just be left alone. 

Maybe he’d try again at dinner tonight or attempt coffee together in the morning but for right now Steve was just tired, so he picked up his book from the end table to and turned on his heel to leave–

And then Tony made a quiet, contented sound that nearly sent the Captain to his knees, and Steve couldn’t have walked away if he wanted to. 

Tony was sleeping tucked into an oversized chair and wrapped into a blanket, his hair messy and soft, falling over his forehead and into his closed eyes. Lovely skin flushed with sleep and just a few freckles dusting across high cheekbones and pretty lips parted over a quiet snore and he was so damn _gorgeous_, the sunlight filtering through the curtains at the window seemed pale in comparison. 

_ My husband._ Steve thought helplessly, already reaching out to maybe just brush across Tony’s hair because he couldn't _help _himself–

But then he saw a half finished letter lying on the side table, and he faltered when he caught a glimpse of the message, 

> _Honeybear, _
> 
> _I was so stupid to think Ty loved me. If he loved me he would have been there to meet me but instead he was drinking and whoring and the worst part is, I’m not even surprised. Did I love him? Or did I just want something interesting to do? Not that we actually did anything interesting, but the promise was there. Do you know he thought I was fascinating because I’ve never known a lover but he never wanted to be the one to change that. I know what you’ll say ‘Tones, please don’t tell me about your lovers’ but who else am I supposed to tell? _
> 
> _Steve is very handsome, handsome enough to make Ty seem ugly. He is good and kind and he settles something for me, I don’t feel like running away anymore. I still want to travel, but I think I would want him to come along. _
> 
> _But…sometimes Steve talks to me and all I hear is Ty’s voice in my head contradicting it. He pretends to like my stutter and be interested in what I read, but I can’t believe it. He pities me, I can see it in his eyes, and I cannot stand to be looked at, spoken to, with pity. _
> 
> _It doesn’t matter if I think I could love him, or if I think perhaps I never really loved Ty, a life with a man who sees me as–_

“Steve?” Tony blinked awake and Steve froze, the letter still in his hand. “Captain, wh-what are you doing? Are you–” his eyes widened in confusion and then narrowed in anger. “–are you rea-reading my l-l-letter?” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said quickly, and put the letter back down on the side table. “I didn’t mean to read it, Tony. I came in to check on you and saw it–” 

“Wh-wh-why are you even here!?” Tony jumped to his feet and snatched the letter up, crumpling it into his palms. “Why are you-you-you checking on me? I asked you t-t-t-o leave me alone!”

“It’s a small house, Tony.” Steve worked to keep his voice calm and placating, trying to push away the initial anger that flared at being yelled at in his own home. “We have to see each other eventually and I came into the library for my book, saw you sleeping and stopped to check on you. I didn’t mean to read your letter but–” 

“Just leave me al-l-lone!” Tony shouted. “I d-d-don’t want to s-s-see you!”

“And I don’t want to live the rest of my life tiptoeing around the man that is supposed to be my husband!” Steve didn’t mean to shout but his patience had been worn too thin over the last few months and it finally sn_a_pped. “We are married, Tony! You’re screaming at me to get out of my own library, our library! How is it so outrageous to want to spend time with you! And according to your letter, you aren’t all that opposed to it!” 

“How d-d-dare you!” Tony cried. “You h-had no r-right to read it! Don-don’t you dare use it-t against me!” 

“Use it against you?” Steve threw his hands up in the air. “Tony, this is the closest you’ve ever come to communicating with me, and you are doing it through a letter to someone else! You think I pity you? Tony, I don’t pity you, I just want to _be _with you! I don’t think it’s too much to ask for a little companionship with my husband, a little time when we could–” 

The Captain shut up when Tony suddenly jolted forward and crushed their mouths together, biting down into Steve’s bottom lip and thrusting his tongue into the big blondes mouth. 

By the time Steve realized what was happening, by the time he thought to get his arms around Tony’s waist and try to kiss back, Tony had already brought the moment to an abrupt end, yanking out of Steve’s arms and wiping his hand across his mouth as if to get rid of an aftertaste. 

“Th-th-there’s your companionshi-ship.” Tony sneered, clenching his fists tight and looking as he wanted to cry. “Did I m-m-meet the daily requ-requ–” he shook his head and tried again, “Do I need to do more before-before you f-f-feel like you’ve had enough?”

Tony whirled around on his heel and stormed towards the door, muttering under his breath and nearly running so he would make his room before breaking down in tears. The last thing he needed was _more _pity from the Captain and now that Steve had read the letter he’d been writing to Rhodey—

“Tony.” A gentle hand at his wrist, and even though Tony tried to jerk free, Steve didn’t let him go, pulling slowly, carefully until Tony was right back in front of him. “First of all–” 

Steve took a deep breath and took a _risk _and pulled Tony even closer, not stopping until they were touching from toes to chest. “First of all, _this _is how you kiss a husband.” 

He cupped Tony’s chin carefully, smoothing his thumb along the line of Tony’s jaw and coming to rest at the corner of Tony’s mouth, hesitating just another few seconds before bending down to press their lips together. 

The kiss was slow and sweet and _drugging_, Steve coming back again and again to taste Tony’s lips, to learn his mouth, to let their tongues tangle and slide and slip. His other hand settled warm and secure at Tony’s waist, then dropped a tantalizing inch or two to rest at Tony’s hip, rucking up just the barest bit of hem to skate his pinky along a satiny strip of skin. 

Tony shuddered, gasping into Steve’s mouth and clutchin at his shoulders without even realizing he was holding on and Steve allowed himself a tiny, _pleased _smile before kissing Tony one more time, nipping at the brunettes bottom lip only hard enough to make Tony gasp and then soothing the sting with his tongue. 

“And second of all.” Steve had to work to get his breath back, resting his forehead against Tony’s and wetting his lips a few times until he could trust his voice. “Second of all, I just want a few minutes of your time, Tony. I wasn’t asking for a kiss or your body or anything like that. I just want to be with _you _sometimes.” 

“….Steve.” Tony sounded dazed, swaying on his feet when he finally let go of Steve. “I–I–” 

“I’ll leave you alone.” Steve brushed their lips together just one more time and eased away, heading for the door. “I’m sorry again, Tony. I promise I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy or anything like that. I’m sorry.” 

“I–” Tony couldn’t have made a sentence if his life depended on it. “I um– it’s um–” 

Later that night, after Tony had managed to calm himself down and stop blushing and stammering as he tried to work through what had just happened, he made his way to the parlor downstairs and knocked at the door shyly. 

“Tony.” Steve looked up with an uncertain smile. “I wasn’t sure if I’d see you again tonight.” 

Tony made his way to the closest chair and sat down slowly, sitting on his hands so he wouldn’t fidget, staring at his feet and mouthing through the words he wanted to say so he wouldn’t stuttering. 

“Tony?” Steve put his book away and clasped his hands between his knees when Tony didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Tony whispered. “And I’m sorry I kissed you w-without asking.” 

“I’m sorry I yelled too.” Steve said immediately. “And I’m sorry for the letter.” and then with a hopeful, teasing smile, “But kissing seems like the sort of thing husbands are supposed to do, so there is no apology needed.” 

“Oh.” Tony flushed the prettiest shade of pink Steve had ever seen, and the Captain was utterly tongue tied. “C-c-could I sit with you in here?” 

“I would love that.” Steve held out his hand and after another moment, Tony took it and allowed Steve to pull him over to the couch and right next to him. “Is this alright?” 

“Y-y-yes.” Tony nodded and inched closer. “This is alright.” 

“Stay here for a minute then.” Steve could scarcely believe how wonderful it felt to have Tony at his side, tucked close to his body, and he was careful not to hold too tight or for too long in case he scared the beautiful brunette away. “Please. Please stay, Tony.” 

Tony hummed and nodded, then stated, “You aren’t w-wearing gloves. Usually you wear gloves around me.” 

“Oh.” Steve looked at his hands in surprise and then reached for the pair at the side table. “I stopped wearing them after we stopped spending time together. I’ll put them back on if it bothers you.” 

“Wh-why did you wear them in the-the first place?” Tony wrinkled his nose. “An-nd why would it b-bother me?” 

“My hands are tore up.” Steve turned his palms over so Tony could see. “I’ve got callouses all over the place from being a soldier. Even a life of mild retirement won’t heal the rough patches, and since smooth hands are a sure sign of nobility, I assumed you wouldn’t want to feel–” 

He audibly gulped when Tony’s small, soft hands landed on his palm, fingers stretching out to try and match Steve’s own span. “Tony?” 

“I’ve only known m-men with very soft hands.” Tony said quietly. “And men with-with very soft h-hands don’t kiss me the way you do.” 

Steve spread his fingers wider, then wove them through Tony’s until their palms clasped and rubbed and Tony’s lovely mouth opened into a shaky, “_Oh_.” when he saw how small he looked next to Steve.

Suddenly all Steve could think about was the part of the letter when Tony had mentioned never having known a man, and his heart started pounding, his head suddenly light and tongue thick. 

“Y-you don’t pity me?” Tony asked at a near whisper and Steve couldn’t do more than shake his head. “You j-just want to know me?” 

“…of course, Tony.” 

“Oh.” Tony said again, and this time his eyes were wide and wonderful. “I th-think I’d like to know you t-too.” 

****************

It was slow steps after the unexpected kiss and resulting apology. 

It started with Tony appearing for breakfast and Steve lingering over his coffee until Tony was done. There were lunches where Steve took over in the kitchen and Tony sat on the counter and helped taste test, and afternoons where Tony would shyly ask if they could go to the orchards and then proceeded to shock Steve with just how many apples he could put away in one sitting. 

Tony’s hours alone in the library became hours sitting budged up next to Steve sharing passages from his favorite books, or going down to Steve’s study to sit while the Captain answered letters or tallied business accounts. 

Suppers became less formal and more intimate as they stopped eating in the dining room and just took their food to the parlor to be close to the fire and sometimes when Tony’s gaze lingered at the breadth of Steve’s shoulders or when Steve couldn’t help the light in his eyes over Tony’s fitted trousers– sometimes neither of them looked away and the smile they shared was _electric_. 

And one day, Steve was reading out loud about the newest steam engines and paused to ask Tony his opinion, but looked down to find the little brunette fast asleep on his shoulder, curled into his side and holding tight to Steve’s shirt with both hands. 

“Beautiful.” Steve murmured and lay the gentlest kiss he could manage on Tony’s forehead. “You’re so _beautiful_, sweetheart.” 

“Hm?” Tony stirred and blinked up at him. “Oh, I f-fell asleep.” 

“It’s alright.” Steve assured him and tugged Tony back onto his shoulder. “It’s fine, love. Go back to resting.” 

“But I really wanted to-to-to hear the article.” Tony pushed his hair out of his eyes and frowned. “I missed it. I l-love engines.” 

“So I’ll read it again.” Steve shifted his weight so he could put his arm around Tony and urge him close. “Close your eyes, Tony.” 

“You d-don’t mind?”

“No.” Steve could have melted when Tony curled back up against him and sighed in contentment. “Of course I don’t mind.” 

“Th-thank–thank–” Tony tensed against Steve’s chest. “D-damn it. Sorry.” 

“You know I don’t mind your stutter, honey.” Steve held Tony tighter and admitted, “I think it’s sweet, actually.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“The only time you don’t stutter is when you’ve put a lot of thought into what you’re going to say, or when you’ve practiced it like a speech.” Steve settled further into the couch and coaxed Tony along with him. “You stutter with me which means you’re always being honest. It’s sweet.” 

Tony hid a smile in the Captain’s side, and was asleep less than a minute later as Steve began re reading about the newest steam engines on the continent. 

That night when Steve said goodnight at the door to the masters chambers, Tony leaned into the hand at his cheek, perhaps even lingered before pulling away and for a split second Steve thought Tony would ask for a kiss. 

But the little brunette only smiled and went to bed, so the next morning Steve took the initiative and kissed Tony over their coffee, using his height to lean over the cups and press their lips together for a long moment. 

Tony stammered for a full minute before he managed to whisper, “Captain Rogers.”, sounding equal parts delighted and stunned and he had much the same reaction when Steve kissed him goodnight that night, and the next _several _nights until Tony was in the habit of pursing his lips and waiting for a kiss that the Captain was all too happy to give. 

Life was easy and slow at Rosewood, but the rest of society had to intrude at some point and it came by way of invitation to a holiday ball at the Stark Estate, a chance for Steve and Tony to officially announce their marriage and to mingle with their peers as Captain Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers. 

“I d-don’t want to go.” Tony admitted, climbing into the carriage and making room for Steve beside him on the bench. “Decorum dictates the V-V-Viscount Stone be invited and he has never missed one of my father’s parties. I don’t know how-how to see him again.” 

“Everything will be fine.” Steve soothed Tony, squeezing at the slim fingers when Tony reached for his hand. They had yet to move past slow kisses and long hugs, but every time Tony reached for Steve for comfort, the Captain was happy to be there, thrilled to his _soul _that his husband was finally seeking him out. “I’m here with you, love. If he tries anything, I’ll put him on the floor.” 

“St-Steve!” 

“Sweetheart.” Steve picked up Tony’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I am a _soldier_. Breaking someone’s nose because they look at my husband wrong will be the easiest thing in the world. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” 

“I kn-know.” Tony said quietly, _honestly_, his eyes wide and dark and _trusting _in the shadowed carriage, full of a million things he didn’t have the courage to say yet. “I trust you.” 

“_Tony_.” Steve leaned in for a long kiss and when they finally parted, they were both gasping, pressed together on the carriage seat and holding each other tight. “Tony, sweetheart, I–” 

“After? We c-can talk after?” Tony asked shakily and Steve nodded in understanding, peppering soft kisses all over Tony’s forehead. “Th-thank you.” 

The party was all well appointed as every other Stark gala, and even though Tony was nervously scanning the crowd for Tiberius, Steve’s comfortingly calloused hand in his own and solid presence at his side helped calm Tony’s nerves enough that he didn’t even stammer when he greeted his father.

“I knew you two were a perfect match.” Howard told Steve confidently when Tony wandered off to speak with one of his friends. “How long did it take our Anthony to warm up to you?” 

“I’ve enjoyed every moment.” Steve said vaguely, not wanting to share intimate details of their life even with Tony’s father. “It’s been a pleasure to learn to know my husband.” 

“Wonderful.” Howard grinned again. “Absolutely wonderful, I knew it!” 

Tony could hear his father exclaiming from halfway across the room and he sent a glance back towards Steve only to find the Captain already looking up and smiling at him. 

_Absolutely wonderful. _

“Anthony.” Tiberius came swaggering over the moment he spotted Tony, his voice over loud and jewelry gleaming, his hair carefully coiffed and clothing impeccable. He was so handsome, blond and blue eyed and whip cord strong and Tony–

–Tony had never seen anyone so unattractive in his _life_. 

Ty’s smooth hands shook when he reached to touch Tony, his shoulders slumped beneath the fine fabric and his blue eyes were bloodshot and bleary from too much drink. The words weren’t quite slurred but were still lazy as if Tiberius couldn’t quite manage the mental strength to make them crisp and beneath his expensive cologne, he stunk faintly of smoke and cheap alcohol.

“Anthony.” Tiberius reached for him and Tony took a smooth step out of the way, raising his eyebrows expectantly. He had prepared himself for the rush of _shame _seeing Tiberius again, maybe even some residual embarrassment and lingering hurt, but when Tiberius cocked his head and offered a smile, Tony felt nothing but disgust. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that.” Tiberius scoffed and snatched a drink off a passing waiter’s tray. “You and I were supposed to run off to find an adventure together but instead you went and got married? You broke my heart, Anthony! You should be consoling me love, not looking at me as if–”

“I’d much prefer if you addressed my husband by his married name or his title.” Steve smoothly inserted himself in the conversation, his arm strong at Tony’s waist and fingers pressing comfortingly as Tony leaned back into him. “The Viscount Stone, is that correct?” 

“You know who I am.” Tiberius narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Don’t pretend you aren’t aware Anthony and I were–” 

“Come along, sweetheart.” Steve cut the Viscount off mid sentence, a nearly unforgiveable slight against nobility, but when Tiberius’s jaw dropped in shock, Steve outright ignored him to lead Tony away. “I think I’d very like to kiss you when you have champagne on your lips.” 

“You-you-you didn’t have to do that.” Tony whispered. “I was f-fine.” 

“I’m sure you were.” Steve said easily. “But I’m your _husband_, Tony and that means–” 

Tony turned in Steve’s grasp and stood on his toes to seal their lips together, the first kiss he’d initiated since they had fought, and the first kiss they’d shared in public. He was soft and sweet, sighing happily when Steve’s hands went automatically to hold him, pliant and _gorgeous _when Steve took over the kiss and tipped Tony’s head back to let it deepen for a moment. 

“What was that for?” Steve breathed when they parted, fitting a palm to the back of Tony’s neck so the little brunette wouldn’t go far. “Tony?” 

“I’ve very much c-come to enjoy when you call us husb-bands.” Tony admitted shyly. “Esp-pecially when it’s in fr-front of other people.” 

“I’ll be sure to do it more often.” Steve picked up Tony’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Now then. Shall we dance, _husband_?” 

“T-tell me the truth.” Tony whispered as Steve pulled him close on the dance floor to sway together. “Wh-why did you come after me at Qu-Queens Crossing?” 

“Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.” Steve whispered back. “And I knew I’d do whatever it took to make you happy, even if that meant watching you ride away with Tiberius.” 

Tony shook his head and stood on his toes again, pressing his mouth to Steve’s ear. “You make me happy.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Steve held his husband tighter. “You make me happy too.” 


End file.
